Tough Love
by CityofClaceAndFourtris
Summary: They would always hang out. Then she moved fell through depression. She even starved herself . She wants to be normal now that she is back in her home town, but the bully's? They won't ease up on her one bit. She has one friend her name is Christina. Not everything Is as glamorous as it seems to Tris Prior. She thinks about it and finds out she loves Tobias. Tobias/Tris Fourtris
1. Bully's

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story :) And I am not even near as good as Cassie **

* * *

** When they were younger they would always hang out. Then she moved fell through depression. She even starved herself thin. She wants to be normal now that she is back in her home town, but the bully's? Nope. They won't ease up on her one bit. She has one friend her name is Christina. Not everything Is as glamorous as it seems to Tris Prior. She thinks about it only to find out...She is in love with him. She is in love with Tobias.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Tris**

I walk into school today with Christina. She is the only one that knows me. Knows how thin I am 98 Pounds. Dangerously low. She is helping my recover. I love her as a friend. But, when she isn't around all hell breaks lose.I go my separate way and head to my first class. The bully's are all at a table. Molly, Peter, Drew, Al and ..Tobias. I think I would like Tobias if he didn't bully me so much I think he would actually be kind of ...sweet. I take a quick glance and look away. I take my seat.

"Hey Blondie?" I look over and Peter is yelling to me. He walks over to me. "You thirsty?"

I shake my head.

"Yes. I think she is." That was Molly. I don't even look up I know what is coming. They pour ice-cold water on me. I immediately start shivering. My clothes start clinging to my tiny structure. I run to Christina's class and ask for her.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Christina**

I take one look and I already knew what had happen. We run down to my locker and I hand her an extra pair of clothing I always bring for her. Dauntless. Black outfit. We go to the bathroom and she changes.

"Tris, Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine."

"This happens every week. Why won't you tell anyone?" I ask.

"I will not be the one to tattle and give up."

"One day you're not gonna be able to get me. Then what? Your clothes will cling to your body. That can't happen not with how thin you are. You need to gain at least 20 more pounds. " I say intently.

"I am trying! Christina, Can't you see that! I eat loads each day! "

"i know. I'm your _Best Friend._ Actually your _Only Friend._ I'm just trying to protect you."I say almost defensively.

"I know."

**. . .**

** . . . **

**. . . **

**Peter**

"That was awesome!" I exclaim. Will, our newest group member, comes to sit by us.

"Maybe you should ease up on her. You bully her differently each and everyday. Do you ever think about how that sort of trauma can harm her mentally and physically?" Will says quietly.

"Excuse me are you on her side? Or ours?"

"Hers."

"What?"

"I'm out of here. I am going to go talk to Tris." He gets up and leaves.

"Well, Tobias. Looks like you're the one pulling the next prank!" I say excitedly.

"Okay!" he grins.

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**Tris**

There is a knock on the bathroom door. Christina gets it while I wipe away the tears and try not to shiver to hard. Will walks in. I cringe away.

"I won't hurt you. I want to be your _Friend_. Are you okay? You seem cold." He puts his sweater around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Will." Will smiles. I introduce Christina.

_I would have never thought Will would ever want to be my friend. It's relaxing, actually. Now if I could just get the bully's to stop._

* * *

**okay so as you can tell this is OOC and AU A little :) I just had this idea and I needed to write it down, so I did. tell me your thoughts on it:) **


	2. The prank

**Here is the second chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . .**

**The Prank**

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Tobias**

I'm in charge of the prank. I put yellow slime in her locker that will splatter all over her. This will be amazing! Only 20 more minutes.

"Peter, it is all set up and ready to go."

"Good." He smirks.

I _look_ at the young blonde girl. She looks so fragile. I feel guilt. I remember we always used to hang out. Should I stop the prank?

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Tris**

I look at Tobias. What happen to the Tobias I crushed on?

_Flashback_

_Tobias sits on high tree branch. "Would you like an apple?"_

_"Yes please." He tags down 2 apples. He hands me one._

_"Here." He says as he bites into his._

_We sit together. He glances at me every few minutes. _

_"Would you like to lay go zip-lining?" Tobias asks._

_"Sure. I would love to." We go to the highest level and he straps me in and pushes me. I am flying through the air. He comes down after me and we jump off together._

I miss that Tobias. So much.

The class bell rings. I go to my locker. I sit and gather my things then I open my locker. Something slimy and Yellow comes at me. I don't scream. I look over and see Peter's gang looking at me laughing.

_Flashback_

_They have me held over the railing. Peters hand around my throat. I am so unable to breathe. Al stands next to him covering my mouth. I was scared and alone. I remember being saved by...Tobias._

After he saved me, we never talked again.

"Good job in not crying, Blondie" Peter is laughing. That's the last thing I remember after I start panicking and everything goes black.

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . . **

**Tobias**

She faints. Peter and the others leave. Christina comes up to me with Will.

"What the fuck did you do?!" She yells. Now I feel extremely guilty. "You Need to carry her back to dauntless headquarters Tobias!.

"WhaT? NO!" I protest.

"NOW TOBIAS" I pick up a limp bodied Tris and follow Christina and Will.

* * *

**Okay i know this is short. The rest will be longer I was just doing school work and not feeling so well. The next one will be longer. enjoy**


	3. dauntless Headquarters

**BEHOLD CHAPTER 3! Ugh Im sorry for taking so long to write I was so busy! **

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ...

_She faints. Peter and the others leave. Christina comes up to me with Will._

_"What the fuck did you do?!" She yells. Now I feel extremely guilty. "You Need to carry her back to dauntless headquarters Tobias!._

_"WhaT? NO!" I protest._

_"NOW TOBIAS" I pick up a limp bodied Tris and follow Christina and Will._

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Tobias **

I carry a small, yet fragile Tris to the headquarters. She doesn't weight very much. All I feel is guilty, I should have known how much this would hurt her , how bad everything for her is.

"You know Tris isn't all tough, I know I shouldn't tell you this but, she isn't the girl you used to know. You also aren't the guy she used to know, now you are just an asshole along with the others with no feelings toward people who are fragile."

When Christina says that I think back to when we were young...

_I was waiting for Tris in a flower field,as I usually did after school. _

_She came running toward me calling my name as cheerful as she ever had been. _

_She looks beautiful with her hair flowing down over her never did it that way, but seeing it now, i loved her hair like that..._

I stroke Tris's hair. "Christina, I am sorry it wasn't just me, stop pinning it all on me!" I look at the small body in my arms, in a way it's revolting but in another, it is absolutely soothing.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Christina**

I speak with anger toward Tobias

"You know Tris isn't all tough, I know I shouldn't tell you this but, she isn't the girl you used to know. You also aren't the guy she used to know, now you are just an asshole along with the others with no feelings toward people who are fragile."

He replies quickly with "Christina, I am sorry it wasn't just me, stop pinning it all on me!" but I am not listening I am too busy thinking about what happened in the bathroom earlier.

_"Tris, Are you okay?"_

_"Yes I am fine."_

_"This happens every week. Why won't you tell anyone?" I ask._

_"I will not be the one to tattle and give up."_

_"One day you're not gonna be able to get me. Then what? Your clothes will cling to your body. That can't happen not with how thin you are. You need to gain at least 20 more pounds. " I say intently._

_"I am trying! Christina, Can't you see that! I eat loads each day! "_

_"i know. I'm your Best Friend. Actually your Only Friend. I'm just trying to protect you."I say almost defensively._

_"I know."_

I don't want her hurt. The way Tobias is looking at her is scary, and annoying. he has a revolted look on his face. I am so glad when we get to our dorm and he lays her down on the bed. Although he does the unexpected...he sits beside her? why would he do that?

" Leave. Now. Tobias. I am so sure she wouldn't want YOU in here when she wakes up so leave." I say fiercely.

"Please, If I leave tell me how she is doing? Please Christina? I...I miss her...Our relationship."

I can't tell if he is lying or not but before I can say anything he is gone..

* * *

**OOOOoooooo so the next update will be around October 27 or after I finish Allegiant what ever comes first! Or maybe even earlier who knows! But i will surely do more stories after this one but the update will be soon! Tell me what you think of this story and of Allegaint! **

**HAPPY ALLEIGAIT DAY!**

**also thank you for all the encouraging reviews:) I am so ecstatic you are enjoying the story! xx keep the reviews coming to motivate me :)**

**~may include many future plot twists!~**


	4. Tobias? Tris?

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO IF YOU LIKE THE CLACE STORY "MY ANGEL WITHOUT WINGS " I WOULD LOVE YOUR OPINION ON IF I SHOULD SEQUEL IT OR MAKE ANOTHER LIKE IT?**

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

** . . .**

**Tobias**

Was I actually starting to feel something for the Blondie? the thought of that happening scares me. Okay...maybe I do like her , seeing her pass out over such a tiny prank was...awful! I didn't realize how fragile she had gotten. her bones even seemed weak. My phone starts ringing and I answer to Peter.

"Hey Tobias. We have another thing planned for the blondie...be there ,unless you've gone soft too."

I know exactly what they are going to do. They are gonna beat her to death. I can't let that happen I have to warn Christina before they get there. I take off running down the hall as quickly as possible.

"CHRISTINA!" I go through the door without knocking. "Tris...Is ...they are coming to beat Tris...possibly to death." I take a glance at her pale,yet beautiful figure.

"Oh god. That's not good. Tris is still unconscious, they could kill her in her sleep!" Christina goes pale with worry.

"We can't let that happen, Christina, we just can't..." My voice sounds pleading. I do love Tris still. I really do. The boys burst in the door.

"Aw, little fragile girl still unconscious? It appears so, that just makes it easier." Peter, god I hate him!

"Peter enough! You've hurt her enough! Don't you see what it's doing to her! You're so fucking heartless! Look at the bruises, look and how she is trembling and cringing into the bedside wall. THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT PETER!" Christina is in tears. This is the first time I have ever seen Christina cry.

"I have to agree with Christina on this one. She is so badly damaged, I'm surprised she even can function and talk to anyone! You're hurting this girl more and more, with everything you do to her, she gets weaker and closer to being so weak she can't do anything." I say with a shakiness in my voice.

" You've grown to love her haven't you, Tobias? I knew it."

"Yes. I have. I will protect her with my life." I say standing in front of Tris's bed and gently caress her cheek.

"All this time I thought you were pulling a joke I am so sorry, Four" Christina hugs me and we both stare at the boys.

* * *

**OooooooOOOoooOooOooOooooooooooooOo**

**How's peter going to react? WOOP 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I have 2 new fanfic ideas for others after this one ends! I shall update soon my fellow Initiates!**


	5. Unexpected turn of events

Previously...

_"Peter enough! You've hurt her enough! Don't you see what it's doing to her! You're so fucking heartless! Look at the bruises, look and how she is trembling and cringing into the bedside wall. THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT PETER!" Christina is in tears. This is the first time I have ever seen Christina cry._

_"I have to agree with Christina on this one. She is so badly damaged, I'm surprised she even can function and talk to anyone! You're hurting this girl more and more, with everything you do to her, she gets weaker and closer to being so weak she can't do anything." I say with a shakiness in my voice._

_" You've grown to love her haven't you, Tobias? I knew it."_

_"Yes. I have. I will protect her with my life." I say standing in front of Tris's bed and gently caress her cheek._

_"All this time I thought you were pulling a joke I am so sorry, Four" Christina hugs me and we both stare at the boys._

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Tris**

I wake up with fear seeing Peter there. I immediately start shaking like crazy. I wish I was dead. But then there is Tobias,protecting me? Wow.I pull at his shirt.

"Tobias, I can handle it." I say, my voice cracking with fear.

He nods.

"Peter" I sit because I feel to weak to stand." I don't exactly know why you have it out for me but whatever it is...it's over. You can't bother me if I am not bothered by you anymore. If it makes you feel better, I am sure you can pick on the other new girl but not me anymore. I can't handle it so I just won't pay attention to it."

Peter lets out an irritated groan and storms out.

"Tris, that was so brave." Tobias is stroking my hair.

"Tobias, I still love you and always have when you were bulling me I thought I had lost you...Please come back to me."

He nods and leans in. His lips find mine and we kiss, slowly. Christina covers her eyes. I finally found something to be happy for.

"I love you,Tris" he says in no more than a whisper.

"I love you to Tobias."

Christina looks at me. Since you have no family anymore, we will be your family." We all hug and I kiss Tobias again. I feel so much joy and I know. This is were I belong.

* * *

The end!I have a sequel to "My angels without wings" in progress and a Clary Mute project coming up along with A Tobias and Tris High school fan fiction! please tell me what I should post first :)


End file.
